Tales From 1769: The Time Capsule
by squidney
Summary: i only put harry potter because this story is something that came to me in a dream. its about something that happened in 1769 and is a mystery going on in alex's life. she must solve it before it is too late.
1. 1769

**A/N: hey everybody i know its been a looooong time since ive written... anyway! im back and here is my new story. hope ya like it!:)**

* * *

**Tales from 1769: the time capsule**

**chapter one: 1769**

the year was 1769. it was unuaually cold for the winter. people were starting to get frostbite, but nothing seemed to bother the 13 year old girl from being at the the schools cerimony. the were to make something to put into a time capsule that would be there untill ...well the girl didnt know how long it would be there. all she knew was that she needed to put what she made into the capsule.

when the teacher had called her name she walked up to the capsule slowly. she bent down and gently put the pakage into the metal time capsule. she hoped someone gat it who cared and would try to figure out this mystery. she could only hope though.

oh but someone did get her pakage. and they would try to figure her mystery out. this is that tale. the tales i should say.

the tales from 1769.

* * *

**A/N: okay i know it is suuuuuuper short but it is here for dramatic effect. the second chapter will be here shortly. do not worrly and please review. please.**

**your friend,**

**squidney**


	2. 2018

**A/N: okay i know that the last chapter was a little short, but now this one will be longer! are you excited! well here it goes!(::) ("")(::) (sorry im hyper...)**

* * *

**tales from 1769: the time capsule **

2018

"okay class! we are about to open the very first time capsule ever made! are you ready?" mrs. norton said. the class just stood there lazily. and bored out of their minds. except for me, who was jumping up and down in excitment. "we are going to have a raffle for who gets the things inside. so everyone come to this table and put your name on one of these pieces of paper." "do we haaave to?" a random student said. "yes you do. now come over here, everyone."

"eeeeek! im sooooooo excited! i cant wait to see if i won anything!" i said. "yea its pretty cool..." said christopher. "whats wrong chris?" "nothing..." "look i know when something is bothering you and it is now! so what is wrong?" i kind of yelled."look its not something you can fix. okay?" chris said looking down. " well maybe it is. we could see, if you just told me. and it would be easier if you told me so just say whats wrong?" "celina dumped me..."he said looking up, his eyes getting watery."i knew it...i mean, i hope she dies... grrrrrrrr..x(."

"she was cheat-ting o-on m-m-mee." chris sobbed. "awwww. does someone need a hug?" i threw my hands out wide and went up and hugged chris. we would have been there all night if the teacher haddent called our name. "cristopher! Alex!" we went over to the table and quickly scrawled our names on the small scraps of paper. then we went over to see the opening of the timecapsule.

then the mantinence man carefully pulled up the capsule. it was almost black with rust and dented as if it had been through an earthquake. which it probably did. the mantinence man carefully pulled off the top half and placed it to the side. he checked it for anything dangerous and indicated to the teacher that it was okay for her to grab things now.

"ooookay! are you ready to see whats in the first ever time capsule?"the teacher, mrs. predicule, said trying to make the insecure middle school kids excited. obviosly she failed.

"YEAH!" i screamed. i looked around, and everyone was staring at me.i backed down.

"... anyway, lets take out the first item!" she reached her hand tentitavly(?) into the capsule, with her eyes shut so tight you would've thought they would of poped out of her skull. she pulled out a small piece of paper then said,"this... thing... now goes to...," she grabbed a piece of paper from the big box,"cristopher puket!" "oh my gosh! you got something! go..GO!" i pushed him to mrs. predicule. he went up and took the piece of paper. he got back staring dumfounded at it. " what is it? can i see?" i asked.

"yeah but you might have no idea what in the heck it is." i grabbed it out of his hands. then i started to stare at it dumbfoundedly to. i dont even know how to describe it."okay the next thing someones going to get is... oh-oh my"


End file.
